1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing documents to extract expressions and descriptions, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing documents to extract expressions and descriptions that collects documents from websites and extracts expressions and descriptions from the collected documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods for teaching English, the importance of which is continuously emphasized, have been developed. However, most existing English teaching methods mainly focus on problem-solving and memorization, and emphasize reading and writing. As one of the methods for overcoming the limitations of such English teaching methods, a dialogue system using English has been developed and used. The dialogue system may guide English learners to naturally learn a variety of expressions that are required in real life through a dialogue between the English learners and the system.
However, when they are not familiar with English expressions, such as words, phrases, and the like, which are presented by the system during a conversation, learners may wish to check the descriptions of the English expressions. In this case, the learners usually check the descriptions of the English expressions using an English dictionary. However, even though the descriptions of the English expressions are presented in an English dictionary or the like, the descriptions of the English expressions are mainly presented in a theoretical manner for English beginners, and the English expressions are described in Korean, so that there is a limitation to the accuracy with which the meaning is conveyed.